Need A Way Out
by VindictiveViper
Summary: John's life working for his Uncle Mark Undertaker as a profitable harlot is not realistic or at least, that's the impression he was under.


**For John/Randy Slash. This is only the first chapter but will continue chapter two tomorrow either after School or Wednesday. Hope you like it, read and review. Please!**

John Anthony-Felix Cena was a profitable hartlot for his uncle Mark William Calaway, since the mysterious death of his husband, Stuart Alexander Bennett in which was a mystery for John because he was not aware that his uncle and the rest of Black Blood which was thee most vile mob in Chicago was the one that murdered his husband because Stuart was attempting to put an end to John's remaining as his uncle's slave. Another thing that was not of his knowledge was that his uncle murdered his own sister in whom was John's mother, Stephanie McMahon because she was pleading her brother to leave her newborn baby alone which was John, the day he was birthed, but John's father not once repayed his debt for the loan and by the mob purchasing John was the only way out of a two billion dollar debt but of course John was worth so much more then that. Mark was a great businessman and the President and CEO of the mob without question, his right hand man was none other then his brother whom they supplied a nickname as 'Kane' for the simple fact that he was one scary giant who accepted nothing less then the best. The Harlots consisted of his nephew John whom was the highest paid out of each member, every client seemed to crave for the young blood, but his uncle treated the young thug as if he was the meal ticket for the family of the mob in which that's exactly what he was to them. John had dreams of furthering his education and becoming a surgeon to save others because his father had no-one to help him when he was shot down, the doctors claimed they couldn't perform any type of surgery because lack of blood. His uncle explained to him many of times that John's destiny was to work for him until the end of his time, and John never debated with his uncle out of fear, he feared that he would get struck for talking out of line. He turned thirty years of age last week and a birthday bash was thrown for him at a abandoned warehouse, client after client each had 30 minutes inside a secluded room with him, he was forced to service seven guys through the entire night.

John recently returned to his uncle's home in Chicago, after servicing one of his usual clients in one Dwayne Johnson whom paid him extra to have sex with him at a public place which was a park. He was skeptical at first to have someone bend him over and ride someone else on top of a bench, but he swiftly remembered that the policy that Mark put into effect 'The Customer is always in control' therefore he had no choice. John entered the home only to notice that most of the family was not around, he figured that the majority of the mob had been asleep or even out partying. That wasn't his concern to be frank, he was exhausted from suffering three whole hours with his recent client, after performing compromising positions for the older man. He walked up the staircase and down the path of the hallway that led him to his bedroom that was at the end of the hallway, beside his demented uncle Kane's room.

The Door of Kane's swung open as he noticed his nephew attempting to enter the bedroom next to his own, he shook his head disapprovingly because John arrived at the house past his curfew. He approached his younger nephew and propped his hands on the bedroom door, entrapping Cena in between him and the bedroom door, he growled in a low tone in John's right ear. Kane parted his lips as he spoke into the mans ear ''Why are you 30 minutes late, Johnny? I thought I told you to be home at Eleven O'Clock, don't you know what happens when you disobey me? I don't like doing that to you but you leave me no choice, boy'' he murmured. He slammed the palm of his left hand against the hard surface of the door repeatedly, he honestly loved bending his nephew over his bed, it gave him a slight thrill to know that he had control over John.

John tilted his head downward at the familiar sound of his uncle lecturing him on his tardiness, he disliked everytime he was a little late that either Mark or Glenn would punish him for something that he had no control over. The tight space between him and his uncle was uncomfortable to say the least, he hesitantly shifted himself around to face Kane in which he did. The Harlot inhaled a deep breath of air through his nostrils and exhaled the breath through his slightly parted lips. He gazed intently into the eyes of his uncle, he could tell that Kane was upset with him for his lateness, but if he would've spoken out of turn and explain that it wasn't his fault, he would continue to be blamed for it. ''I'm sorry, I understand I messed up and it won't happen again, I promise...please, just don't...please, can you just let me slide? I won't do it again'' he pleaded to Kane.

The Seven-Foot Tall male always had a gental affection for his nephew but this was not one of those loving, family moments that he so desperately yearned for, he knew that If he allowed John to escape this, there would only be another time just like it. ''The only thing I'm gonna let slide...is my cock up your ass, Johnny boy'' he uttered to the younger male. Kane cleared his throat silently as he thought thoroughly about the suggestion to forget about this misfortune. It was tempting but he was one of them that enjoyed causing pain John and anyone else that he controlled, that suggestion was out of the question without a doubt, he would enjoy this night with John. His answer was quite clear when the palm of his right hand clenched around the front of John's throat with a tight and firm grasp, he tightened his grip and squeezed as hard as he possibly could against John's throat to stop the breathing.

John's eyes parted open as he adjusted himself in bed, he sat up on the cushion of the mattress with the palm of his hands propped down on the mattress beneath him, the dark red, silk quilt was covering the lower region of his body. He realized that it was only a dream or more like a nightmare that he was having about the past that ruined his future but day by day he was receving expertise help from the hosptial that he was a surgeon at. He glanced over at his fiance whom was the Medical Director at that same hospital, Randal Keeith Orton was the one that brought John's freedom out of the mob. John was grateful to have someone in his life that redefined the meaning of love to him, someone that fought for his rights for freedom and someone that loved him, unconditionally no matter what the circumstances had become. He laid himself back down on the bed snuggling into Randy, he draped his lovers arm across his neck as he pulled the covers over them both, he pressed his backside against his soon to be husband's chest. His eyes drifted shut reluctantly, he perched his head on the cushion of the pillow underneath him, thoughts about his past raced through his mind as he drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
